Red Rose Vertigo
by CypherKitty
Summary: Someone knows about Alucards past, but who is it and why does he not recognise who it is? Okay Im crap at summaries R'n'R. Im not kidding this time i will not update if i dont get reviews... yes i know im being spoilt
1. Reviver of the Ancients

First Hellsing fic so be nice, unfortunately the Hellsing crew are not mine, but here goes.  
  
Chapter One ~ Reviver of the Ancients  
  
I guess I have never really bothered to tell anyone about my past. The point is no one has ever wanted to know it before, they do not now, that is why I am not telling it. Like so many things in the past, they have been forgotten or lost with the minds of those who have not told them. My story has not finished and I am very sure that it won't for a long time yet.  
  
It has been trivial to me why there are so many beings that do not realise the power that they possess, usually it is the female species that withhold these abilities but there are exceptions, one in particular. He is very powerful, not as powerful as I am, for I am far wiser, older and generally more supreme, yet he seems to lack feelings.  
  
Unfortunately that was a blunder on my part, yet those matters could not have been helped. He has survived though, and he has become far more than what was suspected of him. As I see him, he being totally unaware of my presence, he has become graced with his age, but as usual his determination brings out the best in him, however arrogant he seems with it.  
  
But that is why I am here now, and this is why I am saying this. His feelings are locked away and I am the only one who possesses the key to open them. That is not boasting on my part its because I speak the truth, my mistake was one that I must amends, if it means showing him the forgotten then so be it.  
  
Even if it means that he may end up hating me, though at this precise moment he knows nothing of me, so I suppose once he knows things will ravel out as planned. Not my plans, they never go the way I want them, but to who ever desires that fate turns its hands to.  
  
I do not even think he knows his maker, I'm not even sure he cares anymore. I never see them anymore; they are dead to me, as they are him. Maybe he will become interested once he knows, but even that is probably asking too much. He may have blocked his memory himself, just so he doesn't have to trouble himself with them, either way soon he will face them.  
  
Some think he is a traitor to his kind, he kills them for his human master, they believe him to be a pet or a marionette with his beloved puppeteer. I think that he enjoys it to a certain extent, he adores his master, as well as his fledgling, and he loves the residence as well as the company that he sometimes keeps. Yet I know there is something that he wishes: to be free, but as long as he has his vampire senses he will not be totally at peace with himself.  
  
He may be Lord God in his realm of mortals, but wait till he meets his queen. She knows his past, she knows him better than he does. No danger is to be passed onto him or his mortals. You see that I say "his"? Well its true, whether they know it or not, they are his. He can control them if he wishes, though he chooses not to, but still he can and whenever he likes.  
  
I just hope that he cherishes his heritage more than his mortals, however much he condescends them, he adores them, as I have said before. My feelings have yet to be settled I don't know how things will turn out but I know this; I will make him know who he is, and most importantly who I am.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A girl awoke in a room filled with beautiful decorations, she knew she hadn't been there when she had fallen asleep. As her eyes focused she realised that there was another in the room. A man dressed in black, with white-gold hair. He was beautiful but so much so that it was crude to the eyes.  
  
"Vivica." He spoke quietly  
  
"My name isn't Vivica, where..." She stopped as he touched her forehead, then laid his other hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. She sat still, paralysed where she sat as she watched his eyes trail over her.  
  
His hand moved again and this time to just below the left side of her collarbone. She gasped; his fingers were cold against her skin. She was only wearing a thin white cotton dress, which really should have been way too flimsy for the autumn days, but it didn't matter here. The fire was burning in the hearth not far away from the bed and the temperature was comfortable, apart from the cold fingertips pressed against her pale skin.  
  
The man drew closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. His lips locked with hers, though it was not a kiss, his fingers pressed harder on her chest and she began to feel pain. She made a sound to scream but it was drowned out by their connecting lips. The discomfort was becoming more of an issue until she felt her skin break and she screamed.  
  
There was loss of contact between them and she heard her yelling load and clear. The agony was becoming unbearable and she went into shock. It felt more like she was under water but she could still breathe, everything seemed very distant and she heard the man next to her speak.  
  
"Vivica is you and you are her, soon you will remember all." 


	2. Antiquity of Morals

Hey all. me again. Just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this, and see if you can find the but where I was listening to Garbage. Lol, here goes.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Antiquity of Morals.  
  
Integra looked down at the notes Walter had given to her: something didn't quite make sense. After the end of Incognito, that wretched vampire from across the seas, the FREAKS numbers had increased. Surely he was the main cause of it, Alucard had said-  
  
She stopped herself in mid thought, Alucard had said many things and usually they had been true but it didn't surprise her that it was far from correct. Why she even bothered to listen to him was another thing entirely, she didn't totally trust him: firstly because he was a vampire and secondly- to be sexist; he was a man. Now that was no disrespect on either party but still it remained a very prominent part of her conscience.  
  
Being almost surrounded by men it was a difficult task to stay feminine, but most importantly think feminine. Though she did have to admit that she found herself wondering if she had lost her female characteristics all together.  
  
Shifting through the papers once more she realised that maybe if she acted a little more womanly she may be able to get her way more, not that she really needed it anyway. She got exactly what she wanted most of the time, yet she did wonder how she had turned out as she had. The only thing that she assured herself with was when the time came she would become the "woman" she was supposed to be and use it to her advantage. Luckily it had not turned out that way and it was left to the back of her mind.  
  
"Sir Integra?" She looked up only to find Walter with a tray in his hands. "Your afternoon tea." She nodded as he placed it on the table and gave him an expression that could have been a genuine smile. She felt ever so safe around him, since her father had died he had been the only one, apart from Alucard, that had been there since the beginning.  
  
Integra was amazed that Walter had never really wanted to go back into the Hellsing force after he had retired. Why had he retired? After showing his skills when the Valentine brothers invaded the Hellsing headquarters, she saw no reason of why he could not become and active member again. However she knew that he would decline gracefully at the offer so she put the thought to one side.  
  
"Walter... I do not understand the statistics that you have given to me. After the fiasco of last year the frequency of the artificial undead increased and now they are being destroyed almost as soon as they are made. There is no sign of the Vatican or the Iscariot?"  
  
"No Sir Integra, there has been no sign of them at all. Alucard would have known if Father Anderson had entered the country. You know how he reacts when he feels his presence - all smiles and excitement." Walter grinned politely.  
  
"Yes." Integra replied unenthusiastically, knowing full well that Alucard did so love to fight with the Iscariot organisation, especially if it meant fighting the pitiful Catholic Priest. Thinking of Anderson made her feel physically sick. The Vatican were set on trying to sort out the country's FREAK problem but with one minor setback - they wanted England to become Catholic. No way in heaven or hell would she, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, allow that. "Then why is there no explanation for the decrease in numbers?"  
  
"I cannot answer that for I know nothing of such a thing, but it is not a matter of how many in the decrease, it is a matter of who is causing it and if I may speak so bold I would say that we have an invisible ally."  
  
"What do you mean Walter?" Integra said slightly on edge, who on earth would help them? What did Walter mean by this, and surely Alucard could sense them?  
  
"I heard from the leader of unit one that the manner that the FREAKS had been 'cleaned' was rather startling. There was ash everywhere."  
  
"That's hardly surprising, that is the usual remains when dealing with them." She said forcefully. She had been dealing with filth long enough to know exactly what mess they left behind. "How was it so different?"  
  
"Well I was just coming to that. The ash piles made a sign on the floor; it was the Hellsing sigil."  
  
"What?!" Integra stood up; this was sounding even stranger than many things that she had crossed before. How would this make sense. how could it? "Tell me how I am supposed to believe that this person or thing is using our markings and killing the FREAKS that we spend our entire lives trying to kill?"  
  
It was then that Walter produced a picture. Taking it Integra inspected it closely, there it was - the proof. The markings were clear and there was no mistaking it. She didn't know what to think; she didn't really understand it. In fact she didn't think that she was supposed to.  
  
"Alucard." Almost as if she tugged a leash Alucard was standing in front of her accompanied with one of his mysterious smiles. When he had this expression she was never sure whether to be flattered or scared out of her wits. Yet she would never show the answer, she would not give him something that he could use to his advantage.  
  
"You rang Milord" He said with mirth in his tone, Integra ignored this and continued.  
  
"I suspect you know what we have been talking about."  
  
"Why would you think that?" The suspect musing in his voice rose to sarcasm, as he sat down lazily on a leather chair by his Masters desk. Walter still had his eyes on the files and was scanning the material for clues. While Integra was having trouble with Alucard's fixed gaze on her, she tried very hard to maintain eye contact: almost as if it was a war. "Well for the record I was minding my own business."  
  
"For once." Walter murmured.  
  
"Humour me with what you know Alucard." Integra's hand went to her glasses, and while taking them off and wiping them, stared at the resident vampire for information. "You know full well that you were listening, who made the markings?"  
  
"It wasn't me." Came the short answer. She gave him an exasperated glare and he knew otherwise not to deal with her like he was, or she hoped he knew. "Its true it wasn't me, but I don't know who did it either, some unknown organisation of some sort."  
  
"Using the Hellsing sigil? I am not stupid; people don't go around killing FREAKS for us on a whim. You of all people should know that."  
  
"So I am part of a whole now, what happened to me being the disgusting filth on the bottom of the collective Hellsing's shoe? The marionette of the mortals who make him kill his own kind?" Integra stopped as she heard his voice change, she was not expecting such a reaction. Even though there was not much of a tone to his voice the unfeeling in it unbalanced her nerves.  
  
"Alucard, this is not time to get hormonal. I was saying in general, In Gods name will you answer me, and Lord strike me down if you don't answer me properly."  
  
"May I just ask something?" Integra turned to Walter and stared at him blankly. "Do you sense it? This person or creature who is killing them?" Alucard shook his head and sighed, they had hardly ever heard him do such a thing, but it had a strange sadness in its unemotional state.  
  
"No, I would have known if I could, but I will find out soon enough. With your permission Miss Hellsing I would like to search for this being."  
  
"Yes you may, but if it is anything that you cannot handle on your own I command you to return and inform me about the circumstances."  
  
"Nothing I cannot handle.." Alucard laughed. "There isn't anything that I cannot handle."  
  
"You are not untouchable Alucard, someone will bring you down and in the end it will be your own doing."  
  
"Why thank you for that lovely speech, Miss Hellsing, I will remember it as long as you live." And he vanished.  
  
"What am I going to do with him Walter?"  
  
"The same as you always do." Walter smiled and left the room, leaving Integra alone to her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The music thumped, resounding around the walls and out into the street. People stood outside because the dance floor was way too crowded for anyone to even move, besides the music was just as good out here as it was inside.  
  
A man dressed in a black tank top and baggie grey jeans was away from the rest of gyrating bodies. His attire fitted him snugly showing his form in a sumptuous manner. He leant against the stone wall and breathed in the cold night air, it was a beautiful night for feeding, for breathing, for living, but it was a shame that the first one was the only one that he could do well.  
  
He looked at the throng of people that filed out of the club, they were hungry- there was going to be some killing tonight, he knew them well enough to know that they could massacre a whole city if they were not so wary of that bastard vampire Alucard. He had murdered his brother, but he was not out for revenge, he knew he could not beat him.  
  
He watched a group of young mortals walk along the street, and hearing the music walked over to the club in which they were let in instantly - totally unknowing what they had let themselves in for. The vampires that had come out saw this and decided that inside was just as good and went back in again. Another song blared out into the street, he knew it well, and it was Rob Zombie's: Dragula. A pleasant sound for lack of any other words, but a Goth club it was and Goth music they shall play.  
  
As if death was calling to those who had gone astray: humans flocked from everywhere. He shook his head in sadness; yes he used to love killing but now he only killed when he had to. The killing streak had been lost, or at least buried deep within him.  
  
It was then he noticed something. Just as the music began to reach its second chorus a motorbike pulled up outside, upon it was the most amazing thing that he had ever seen in his life. It was a girl about the age of sixteen or seventeen with the purest white skin. He blinked a couple of times as she got off the bike and it took him a while before he got her whole image into his head.  
  
Yes, she was young but she could pass for any age; her face and beauty was timeless. She was 5"5 at least and her black hair toppled down her black like smoke. She wore a black lace corset top that had red braiding woven into it. Her legs were clad in leather trousers, which split at the knee to show her patent boots with a heel that could kill anything; most likely the person wearing them too.  
  
She walked over to him; no, she walked with such a grace that she looked as if she were floating. Her smile broadened as she drew nearer and he felt a shiver run down his spine. She was even more astounding close up, and the way that she was looking at him made him feel as if he was hers; my master.  
  
"Good evening, quiet one. Is this the resident place for vampires?" She asked, her voice thick with her accent. He was sure that it was from one of those stereotyped romantic countries, like France or Italy, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Yeah, it is. What are you doing..?"  
  
"..In a place like this?" She smiled luring manner, showing a flash of her pointed teeth. "Hmm, looking for an old friend."  
  
*Authors note: I forgot the Disclaimer but we all know that anyway, don't we? *Drones on* Hellsing is not mine and is owned by. blah. blah .blah.. Anyway, if you don't review then I will not update!!! I will continue the story but you will never know what happens so its you choice. 


End file.
